The present invention is directed to a mechanical support device for at least one sensor plate of a device for transmitting and/or receiving electromagnetic high-frequency signals, in particular a high-frequency antenna for a radar device that is operated in a frequency range of approximately 1-5 GHz.
High-frequency sensors, such as antenna, for devices that are designed to detect objects embedded in a medium, such as lines or pipes in walls, are generally optimized for transmitting and/or receiving high-frequency (HF) signals, e.g., radar signals. To this end, a device of this type includes at least one sensor plate of a high-frequency sensor that functions, e.g., as an antenna, and is fixed in place in a detector in an appropriate manner.
An antenna of this type with a planar design is made known in DE 10104863 A1. This known planar antenna is fixed in position with high mechanical stability on a printed circuit board and generates a relatively symmetrical radiation pattern with largely reduced minor lobes and/or sidelobes. The antenna is composed of an electrically conductive plate that includes two angled lateral sections on diametrically opposed edges, the angled lateral sections serving as conducting arms for coupling the antenna to a power supply network. The lateral sections of the antenna also serve to mechanically fix the planar antenna on a printed circuit board.
Publication DE 10239431 A1 makes known a locating device, in particular a hand-held locating device for detecting inclusions, preferably in walls, ceilings, and/or floors, with at least one capacitive sensor device enclosed in a housing, in the case of which at least one measuring capacity of the capacitive sensor device includes a first electrode that includes a section that extends parallel to a housing wall, the section being pressed flat against an inner side of a housing wall. To this end, the device described in publication DE 10239431 A1 includes a mechanical spacer for the first electrode, which defines the distance between the electrode and the housing wall, and secures it.